iWrite In My Diary
by laughoutloud96
Summary: Freddie, Sam and Carly write in their diaries and secrets are revealed. SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

17 June 2009 Freddie, Sam and Carly's diaries

**Dear Diary,**

**We just finished filming iCarly. God, Carly was so pretty and Sam was so hot…what the hell am I saying? Nevermind anyway today my dad called from China and told me about hot girls there. They must as hot as Sam…OH MY GOD THERE I GO AGAIN. Okok I admit, Sam is really beautiful. She is also really outgoing and fun. I don't know why but sometimes I actually dream of her and I together. And that kiss we had…it was like BANG! But Carly…Carly…Carly? I might just be getting over her. **

**Stopping here,**

**Freddie**

Waddup ma diary?

Watching Drake and Josh now. LOL Crazy Steve is awesome. DORA!! LMAO. Today, Freddie dropped his pen in the swimming pool in school. After that, before he jumped in to get it, he took of his t-shirt… -drools- Freddie is soooo hot. You know I've been crushing on him since we started iCarly. But he likes Carly. Which kinda postpones me telling him how I really feel. Ooo I know! Im gonna play Truth And Dare with carly and him tomorrow and ask him who is the girl that he wants to spend his life with. If he says Carly then . But if he says me then ill tell him. Yeah good plan…

Buhbye

Sam

_Hey Diary/Journal/book of thoughts or wtv,_

_I got a few awesome ideas for iCarly. It's either "Dress up plants" , "Shave Gibby's Hair" or "Random Butt Dancing". Am on .com . It's a website where I can morph people's faces together to see how their babies will look like. Im gonna morph Sam and Freddie's face now……………..OMG! WHAT AN ADORABLE BABY! LOL maybe they should get married._

_Seeya!_

_Carly_


	2. Chapter 2

18 June 2009

**Dear Diary,**

**I got my report card back! STRAIGHT As BABY!!! Carly, Sam and I played Truth And Dare today and I found out that Sam has no belly button…weird… Anyway Sam asked me who do I wanna spend the rest of my life with? Unfortunately, my mom called me back to my apartment before I could answer. (She wanted to give me another stupid tick bath. When will she learn that I don't have ticks?) The obvious answer is Car…actually you know what? Call me crazy but I think Sam would make like a really awesome wife. I would love to wake up in the morning and see her by my side. Haha…I think I might really like her…**

**Signing off,**

**Freddie **

Sup diaryish book of thoughts,

I asked Freddie the question today but his stupid mom wanted to give him a tick bath. So he didn't answer. –sigh- what am I gonna do? I really like him. Maybe it's just not meant to be…What the hell? I really like him. You know what? Im just gonna lay back for a while, treat him a little better… and see what happens. Oh I almost forgot, I got my report card back and Aced 1 subject, Bced 1 subject and Cced 4 subjects…and failed the last one…

Keep on keeping on,

Princess Pucket

_Hello Diary,_

_Played truth and dare today with Sam and Freddie. You know Freddie rather dress up like a girl for two days than go goth for a week? If I were him I'd go goth…at least ill still stay the same gender. Got my report card back and well I got 3 As and 4 Bs. Yay. Omygosh Wendy told me that Miss Ackerman got released from prison and she now works at El Taco Guaco as a giant taco giving out flyers. How funny. Anyway, I had this weird dream that Sam and Freddie got married and I was surprisingly ok with that. Theyre really cute together. Oh lol…the things that I dream of…_

_Bye for now,_

_Carly_

_**OK GUYS THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! OH AND **_Mimi-Seddiefan6, _**IT IS A REAL WEBSITE. GO GOOGLE SEARCH FOR MORPHTHING CANT GIVE YOU THE LINK COZ FANFICTION WONT LET ME. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

19th June 2009

**Dear Diary,**

**The weirdest thing happened today. Sam was actually nice to me. She didnt hit me or call me any names. I mean ok she called be a nub twice but thats like 1/10 of the usual number of times she calls me that. What is up with her? Should I ask? No. I shouldnt. It'll be too akward. Plus, Sam being nice to me, I mean shes changed...thats good right? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? IF SAM STAYS THIS WAY FOREVER, I MIGHT SPONTANEASLY COMBUST! SAM PUCKET IS AWESOME JUST THE WAY IT IS! Lol, I really hope she goes back to her old self tomorrow.**

**Stopping here,**

**Freddie**

Salutations Gentle Diary,

urghh. That greeting was super weird....FYI operation: "Be nice to Freddie" so did not work out. He looked at me as if Im a total stranger. Crap! How am I supposed to show this boy that I love him? OK im gonna go back to annoying him tomorrow but maybe flirt a little. Anyways, Carly told me about Miss Ackerman. El Taco Guaco? C'mon Miss Ackerman, you can do soooo much better.

Im gonna eat ham now Buh Bye,

Sam

_What's Up Diary,_

_PIGS ARE FLYING! AND THE SKY IS FALLING! WHY? COZ SAM WAS NICE TO FREDDIE!! Dont get me wrong. i think its great that theyre not fighting. But Freddie pulled me aside and told me that he found it super akward. I think he misses Old Sam. How cute. By the way, Spencer just created an awesome sculpture. It's a little different than what he usually does. Coz this time he made a dress. ENTIRELY OUT OF CAMERA FILM! And it looked really cool. _

_Thanks for allowing me to write in you,_

_Carly_

**_Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing and adding to your story alerts. Chapter 4 is coming out soon._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Diary, **

**Thank God! Sam's back to her old self...well almost. If Im not wrong, I think she was...flirting? lol I must be crazy. Sam would never flirt with me. She hates me. Doesnt she? Aw man, Im out of my mind. My feelings for her are so confusing. I love Carly...but at the same time I can't get Sam's beautiful face out of my head. Her eyes, her laugh and that smile...i love her smile. Ok I think im gonna ask her out. Should I? She might just kill me. It's worth a try. Changing topic now, Mr Parker assigned us lab partners today. Sadly enough he paired me up with Gibby...**

**Stopping here,**

**Freddie**

YO diary book,

Well nothing happened today when i started flirting with fredward. You know maybe it's not meant to be. Ok Freddie and Carly dont know this but, this guy, Ryan asked me out today. I told him I'll think about it. Ryan's sweet but he doesnt make me feel as warm and happy as Freddie does. You know what, I give up. Im done going after Freddie. Oh gosh I wish this wont be so painful. Shit! I hate crying.

I gtg get a tissue,

Sam

_HI DIARY,_

_Carly here. Listening to 21 Guns by Green Day now. Cool song. Ive noticed something. I find that Freddie is not complementing me or asking me out. i think he's over me. YAY! Kinda think about it, he's paying alot of attention to Sam recently. I think he likes her. nah! He doesnt like her. Crap! He does! Ok Freddie Just texted me saying he wants to ask her out. Woah! Im excited. cant wait!_

_luv ya,_

_Carly_

**_This isnt the end yet, I promise. There will be a new chapter coming out in maybe 4 hours. yes yes i know i really got nothing better to do. but this weekend i got no homework so im gonna write as much as i can. REVIEW! btw for the last chapter (which isnt the next one), Im gonna make a playlist for you guys to listen to while you read._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Diary,**

**Why do I feel this way? When I was gonna ask Sam out, I saw her and Ryan making out. I feel empty. Like I'm heartbroken. I never thought it would feel this bad. What the hell? I can't...I just. Sam...I need advice.**

**Going to see carly and Spencer now,**

**Freddie**

Heyaaa Diary,

So I told Ryan that I was gonna go on that date with him. Then after school, he took me behind the Basketball court and we made out! How romantic! Gosh Ryan is soo awesome. I can't wait for our date tomorrow. Oh and he's gonna take me to the beach for a stroll. hot! damn! I love Freddie...I mean Ryan. Yeah. I like Ryan. Not Freddie. Anyways today I gave Gibby this awesome texas wedgie and his underpants literally disappeared. lol

Bye!

Sam-oooooohhhhhh

_Sup diary,_

_Poor Freddie! He was gonna ask Sam out when he saw her and Ryan Trainor making out. I really hope he still stays strong and doesnt give up coz I think theyre really awesome together. Freddie's in the kitchen now. He's talking to Spencer about it. I really think I should tell Sam about Freddie's crush on her. But he might not allow me to. I really dont know what to do._

_Thanks,_

_Carly_

**_Sorry I know this one is short. Review and give me suggestions on what i should write next! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Diary,**

**Had a talk with Spencer yesterday. He told me to go with the flow and be nice to Sam. See what happens. I dont know. Since Sam and Ryan went on that date. They've been inseperatable. Oh and guess what? The school is having a competition. Its an essay competition and whoever wins gets to travel England for free to learn literature with a famous writer during the summer holidays. AND I GOT INTO THE TOP 3! I really hope I win. I need to get away from Sam for a while. It's not coz i hate her or anything. I just can't keep on being reminded that I can never be with her. Theres one more week of school left. Just 5 days till I can escape from this crazy situation. 5days...**

**cant wait,**

**Freddie**

waddup waddup waddup!

Sam Pucket of Seattle coming to you live from page 45 of her diary!!! AHHHHHHHH Im sooo happy now. RYAN ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! omygosh he's soo romantic! And he's nothing like Freddie. Ryan makes me feel wanted and Freddie...Hmph that dork won't fall in love with me even if I was the last girl on earth. -Sigh- what a day! Oh and I just bought the new Lady GaGa CD. I only like 3 of her songs. The song that really creeped me out was "Paparazzi". It's so stalkerish. But really addictive to listen. I can't explain it. Had iCarly rehearsel today and Freddork couldnt concentrate. Said that something had upset him. So unproffessional.

Eeewww my mom wants me to bathe the cat Bye!

Sam.P

_Hey diary,_

_I asked Freddie if I could tell Sam about his crush on her. He told me not to and said that he just wanted to be alone. Jeez, Ive never seen him so upset. He also couldnt concentrate during our iCarly rehearsal today. Urgh. Sam texted me saying she and Ryan are now officially dating. Why is the world so unfair? You know I'd like to give that Ryan Trainor a piece of my mind!_

_gtg for now_

_Carly_

**_Hey guys, thanks soooooooo much for reviewing and subscribing! I never thought this story would go so far! It was supposed to be only 2 chaps but i got hooked...oh well. REVIEW!!!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_this diary is written 4 days after the previous chapter's entries._**

**Dear Diary,**

**So the results have been announced and I won. You know Ive realised that today Sam was pretty beat up. Wonder what happened? I hope this has nothing to do with Ryan. Coz if he hurt her, he's gonna wake up tomorrow in a very dark room. NOBODY, i repeat NOBODY should dare to hurt Sam. At least not while Im still living. -sigh- Maybe I should just tell her. No. I'm gonna write in her yearbook when i sign it tomorrow. Maybe..I don't know. I'll see about it tomorrow. **

**Stopping here,**

**Freddie**

Dearest and most awesomest Diary,

Ryan broke up with me today. :( . He said that he's tired of me going on and on about Freddie. I never did that! Well ok I did. A little bit. OKOK alot. I've tried to get over him but I can't. What's worse is that he's never gonna love me back. He likes Carly...well summer holiday's coming. and Freddie's gonna be in London. this holidays gonna suck.

Bye now,

Sam

_Hey Diary,_

_So I heard that Freddie won the trip to London. He deserves it. He worked really hard for it and he needs to get away from this whole mess with Sam. last day of school is tomorrow!!!!!!!!! YAYYYYYY. Spencer said that Granddad is gonna take us to Australia. Go kangaroos! ok that was random. Oh yah, Spencer also made this new sculpter to "commemerate" us going to Australia for the very first time. yah. He made this huge kangaroo out of paper mache and painted it purple. It's cute. Anyways, since Freddie's gonna be out of the country for the next few iCarly episodes, we asked Shane to be our temporary tech producer. hehe. Shane's really hot! You know I have this weird feeling that Sam's gonna miss Freddie! Oh dear...Spencer just came home. With more sponges...urgh it's like ever since he bought those mexican sponges, he had this weird obsession with buying other kinds of sponges from different countries. And yes you guessed it. he's gonna get Australian ones when we go to Australia..._

_I have a weird brother,_

_Carly_

**_okok last chapter is coming next! ahhhhh! Will Freddie have the guts to tell Sam?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Diary,**

**So I wrote in Sam's yearbook. and Bad news. I found out that she never reads what people write in it. Damn it! I just found out that 3 other guys from other schools are joining me. It's not that I want to be by myself. It's just that one of them and also my ROOMMATE is NEVEL! Oh i gotta go to the airport now. **

**Stopping here,**

**Freddie**

HEYA DiArY!

Ok. this goes against what I usually do. Im gonna start reading my yearbook. Here I go! Oh lol. Gibby writes: " Hey Sam, don't hurt me. Please". LMAO. Like thats gonna happen! Ooo let's read Freddie's!

Freddie writes: Hey Sam, ok i know this is kinda weird to say and Im begging you to not kill me. here it goes...Sam, I think you are the most beautiful, fun and awesome girl I've ever met. Ever since our first kiss, I can't stop thinking about you. Basically, Sam, I Love You.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shit! I gotta go to him!

**_this is me narrating;_**

**_Sam rushed to Bushwell Plaza as fast as she can. All she could think about was Freddie. Then she opened the glass door and there he was.  
"Freddie! I thought I'll be too late!" Sam cried as she ran and hugged him.  
"Sam? What's going on?" Freddie said, trying to keep his cool. He really enjoyed Sam hugging him.  
"I read your note. I love you too. I just..I thought you didn't feel the same way..." Sam said as she started to tear  
Freddie wiped off her tear and said "close your eyes. I wanna show you something"_**

_**Freddie took Sam's hand and brought her up the stairs.  
**_

_**Sam: Freddie! Where are we going?**_

_**Freddie: just hold on! Ok open your eyes!**_

**_Sam: wow...Freddie, the fire escape. _**

**_Freddie: Yeah it's where we first kissed, remember?_**

**_Sam laughs and kisses Freddie_**

**_Sam: oh! omygosh! Your flight! Youre gonna be late!_**

**_Freddie: Having Nevel as a roommate or Making out with you. Seriously Sam, everyone can tell that one is a million times better than the other._**

**_Freddie leans in and kisses Sam. _**

_Dear diaryyyyyyy(:,_

_So Sam just texted me. Looks like she and Freddie got together. I gotta say, I'm proud of them! It's gonna be weird seeing them as a couple, but I think they totally belong together. _

_YAYYYY,_

_Carly(:_

**That's all folks! I hope you like it. If you don't, I gotta alot of free time on my hands so I'll just write a new last chap. REVIEW!!! Ok i said I'll make a playlist. And Im gonna keep to my word. The playlist will be on YouTube. The link will be posted on my profile soon. Thanks! Stay tuned for my other stories...**


	9. Playlist

Chapter 1: So Close by Jennette McCurdy - Song mainly focuses on Sam's crush on Freddie

Chapter 2: Naked by Avril Lavigne - Talks about being yourself in front of a guy. Which is what Sam wants to be in front of Freddie

Chapter 3: Come One, Come All by All Time Low - This is kinda of a fun chapter, so gotta have a fun song

Chapter 4: Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch - About Sam letting Freddie go

Chapter 5: Vienna by Billy Joel - Focusing on Freddie's entry.

Chapter 6: Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne - Freddie can't wait another 5 days and also he is suffering coz of Sam and Ryan.

Chapter 7: Believe by Yellowcard - Carly still believes that Sam and Freddie belong together.

Chapter 8: Time After Time by QuietDrive - Romantic Song, Romantic Chapter!


End file.
